


I fumi dell’alcool

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Timido sofferente [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ikki è completamente perso e Shun è l’unica cosa a cui può aggrapparsi.Scritta per il p0rnfest:SAINT SEIYA	Ikki/Shun	Bottom!IkkiScritta sul testo di: Raphael Gualazzi - Carioca.
Relationships: Phoenix Ikki/Andromeda Shun
Series: Timido sofferente [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632376
Kudos: 1





	I fumi dell’alcool

I fumi dell’alcool

Ikki si portò il bicchiere alle labbra, lo teneva storto. Sorseggiò il liquore, un pezzo di ghiaccio in parte sciolto gli finì in bocca e lo ingoiò di colpo.

Vedeva sfocato, la musica gli rimbombava nelle orecchie e le tempie gli pulsavano. Svuotò il bicchiere, i suoi occhi erano liquidi e le sue pupille dilatate.

Le gambe gli tremavano e le narici gli bruciavano. Muoveva la testa cercando di seguire il ritmo, ma questa gli ricadeva di qua e di là, le sue guance erano arrossate.

\- Tutti festeggiano con le loro donne.

Niente più guerre, niente più battaglie, mentre io sono qui come uno stupido. Una fenice risorge dalle sue ceneri anche quando non vuole – pensò.

“Niisan?” domandò Shun, vedendo che stava cadendo in avanti. Lo sostenne, poggiandoselo contro. “Come mai sei qui da solo e non festeggi con gli altri?”.

Ikki intravedeva il fratello nel fumo.

“Non mi va. Lasciami solo con i miei sbagli” abbaiò.

“Dai, non fare lo stupido. Fammi un sorriso e vivi questo sogno con me, questa notte” disse Shun, con gli occhi luminosi.

Ikki intravide il suo viso, brillava speranzoso.

\- Anche Esmeralda voleva vivere la vita. Mi piaceva tanto, agli inizi, perché mi ricordava proprio il mio adorato fratellino.

Aveva sofferto così tanto e ora non c’è più.

La nostra storia è stata un salto ed io non so cadere – pensò.

Shun gli sfilò di mano il bicchiere.

“Ti va di venire a ballare con me?” domandò.

Ikki rispose: “Con piacere”. Si lasciò guidare al centro della pista.

Ballava storto, in modo impacciato, cercando di seguire la musica, facendosi guidare dal più giovane. Andava a sbattere contro altri.

Shun lo guardò piegarsi in avanti, ansimando.

“Mi viene da vomitare” mormorò Ikki, Shun lo condusse con sé in bagno.

\- Mi sa che è completamente ubriaco – pensò.

Ikki si piegò sul gabinetto ed iniziò a vomitare rumorosamente, Shun lo afferrò per i capelli, impedendogli di mettere la testa dentro il bagno. Con l’altra mano gli accarezzò la schiena, rimanendo al suo fianco finché non smise di vomitare.

Ikki si sedette sul pavimento, riprendendo fiato.

“Ti senti meglio?” domandò Shun.

“Non mi sono mai accorto di quanto fossi importante per me” sussurrò Ikki, accarezzandogli il viso.

Shun arrossì.

“Niisan” bisbigliò.

Ikki farfugliò: “Aiutami ad allontanare sia la rabbia che l’odio”. Chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò, intrecciando le loro lingue.

\- Ho temuto per anni che il nostro legame si fosse distrutto. Ti ho visto perderti.

Ora sei qui e non riesco a crederci – pensò Shun. Con un mugolio, ricambiò il bacio.

Ikki si staccò, prendendo fiato. Si alzò in piedi ed iniziò a spogliarsi, andò a sbattere contro la parete alle sue spalle. Sganciò le bretelle del minore, quest’ultimo gli pulì la bocca con un fazzoletto.

“Forse è meglio aspettare che ti passi la sbronza” sussurrò Shun. Rabbrividì di piacere, mentre Ikki gl’infilava la mano sotto la maglia, accarezzandogli la pelle, mentre con l’altra continuava a spogliarlo.

“Voglio sorridere dei miei sbagli” sussurrò il più grande. “Voglio poter dimenticare i rancori e i rimpianti”.

\- Meglio essere spazzati via dal vento, che rimanere fossilizzati sul dolore.

Voglio lasciare cadere ogni scusa e non stare più lontano da ciò che mi è rimasto di essenziale – pensò.

Shun lo guardò spogliarsi completamente. Controllò che la porta del bagno fosse chiusa a chiave.

\- Ho paura che se lo rifiutassi adesso lo distruggerei. Non so che fare, è una cosa che voglio così tanto, ma non voglio fargli del male – s’interrogò.

Ikki lo spogliò a sua volta, baciandogli il collo, scendendo fino alla spalla. Con una mano gli sfiorò l’intimità, guardandolo rabbrividire.

Ikki lo guardò con gli occhi liquidi, si portò la mano di Shun al fianco, facendosi accarezzare.

“Voglio essere tuo” lo supplicò.

“Come?” domandò Shun con un filo di voce.

Ikki gorgogliò, accarezzandolo, rabbrividendo di piacere.

Voglio appartenerti” lo implorò.

Shun distolse lo sguardo, portandosi le mani al viso.

Rifletté: -Non mi sarei mai aspettata una richiesta come questa da lui -.

\- Mi sei sembrato sempre così fragile, volevo proteggerti. Non ho mai voluto ammettere quanto tu mi piacessi.

Quanto tempo ho perso a deprimermi. Ho lasciato che la vita mi superasse. Questa volta, però, voglio vivere un sogno – pensò Ikki.

Shun rabbrividì, la pelle pallida del suo corpo ignudo contrastava con la cute scura del fratello, vergata da cicatrici.

“Sei proprio sicuro?” domandò.

Ikku gli mordicchiò il labbro.

“Io sono sempre sicuro di quello che dico” mormorò roco.

\- Vedo il tuo viso così vicino. Non hai scuse per tenermi lontano da te – pensò. Baciò il più giovane, Shun lo abbracciò e lo accarezzò. Si mozzarono il fiato a vicenda, mentre i loro corpi strusciavano e cozzavano.

\- In questo momento sembri un diavolo tentatore ed io non ho mai saputo dirti no – ammise Shun.

Ikki portò la mano al membro dell’altro, accarezzandoglielo, Shun si lasciò andare ad un verso stridulo. Con l’altra mano accarezzò i glutei sodi e muscolosi del fratello. Lo penetrò a fatica con l’indice, era stretto e duro. Forzò fino a riuscire ad ammorbidirlo, i versi osceni di Ikki erano rochi e forti.

Shun riuscì ad entrare con un secondo dito, era caldo ed umido, ma parecchio inospitale.

Ikki si abbandonò contro di lui, eccitato, e sollevò i glutei, per andargli incontro. Shun lo fece aderire contro la parete e, a fatica, lo issò, entrando dentro di lui.

Ikki si aggrappò a lui con dei gemiti soffocati dalla saliva, gli nascose il viso nella spalla ed ingoiò un singhiozzo.

Shun lo sosteneva, stringendolo a sé, muovendosi con delle spinte titubanti, a cui Ikki andava incontro spasmodicamente.

\- Non avrei mai pensato di vedere mio fratello così fragile. Di sentirlo desideroso e tremante sotto le mie dita.

Questa è un’immagine concessa a me e a me soltanto – pensò Shun.

Ikki muoveva il bacino, in modo che andasse sempre più a fondo.

\- Chi l’avrebbe detto, riesco solo a sentire la musica di questa danza. Non c’è più dolore – si disse, venendo.


End file.
